From Gods Above
by Ray Rider
Summary: Percy Jackson is the new guy in Hogsmeade village. The first new resident there in over half a century in fact. The students of Hogwarts become curious about this mysterious young man who seems to have even more mysterious relatives. A certain Order and Golden trio investigate him, trying to find his origins. Set during OOTP. After TLO, no HoO. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I Know I should be working on Anthony Stark and the Iron Teen but this idea just wouldn't leave my head. There are so very few good Percy Jackson and harry Potter stories out there that I felt that I had to try my hand at it. Updates will happen every month, for my ****Anthony Stark and the Iron Teen** readers, the update for that will happen next month.

**This may at first may seem like an Annabeth dies fic or a Percy goes against the gods fic, but it isn't. Just please, give it a chance.**

**By the way, this is set near the end of Last Olympian, it's quite obvious which scene. There are no Romans. Percy won't face any more Greek monsters meaning no Gaia or Giants. The reason for this is because I think the HoO series got to big for it's breeches, the plot was difficult to keep track of and people generally liked the PJO series more. This is the only chapter with flashbacks.**

* * *

Wendell Granger took a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat as he stood behind the double doors. Behind the doors was his boss, a man who could be very unpredictable in terms of his personality and emotional state. Sometimes he was a carefree young man who joked around with his employees, other times he was a grumpy boss who had once fired one of his workers for handing in a report to his house.

Tensing his shoulders, Wendell opened the doors and stepped through them.

He was immediately greeted with a room which had never ceased to marvel him to no end. All four walls, even the one he had come through, were not walls but were in fact giant aquarium tanks, housing a variety of underwater sea creatures. No surprise considering the assets of the business. The room itself was a quarter the size of a football pitch and at the very end was a wooden desk. The desk was empty except for a miniature Loch Ness Monster on one side and a life size owl on the other. There was also a picture frame but since that was facing away from Wendell he couldn't see it. The owl had always confused Wendell but he never dared ask his boss about it for fear of incurring his wrath.

Behind the desk was a blue chair, something else which Wendell decided not to ask about, facing away from him. The person sat on the chair was staring at the large shark in the tank, who in return just stared back, an almost serene look on the creatures face.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Too late, Wendell realized his mistake, he should have knocked. Oh God why hadn't he knocked? He was going to be fired, how was he going to support his wife and daughter? How was-

"How many times have I told you Wendell? Call me Percy."

Wendell breathed a sigh of relief, his boss was in one of his better moods and would most likely not dock his pay or even fire him. Before he spoke however he observed the young man in front of him as he swiveled round in his chair to face Wendell.

Percy Jackson was a mysterious young man who had appeared on the business scene a little over two years ago, quickly acquiring up as many assets as he could in order to expand his business. His net worth was unknown but many were speculating that he may be somewhere in the top ten, perhaps in the top spot itself. For someone who was 18 that was quite the achievement. His sea green eyes and raven black hair imitated his area of expertise and Wendell couldn't help but compare him to one of his daughters friends who he had met while shopping for her school supplies in the summer before her second year.

"I will, Mr Jackson." Wendell said formally, not taking the risk of falling into the habit of calling the man by his first name lest he call him that accidentally while the boss was in one of his less desirable moods.

Percy sighed and stood up, most likely not wanting to seem vertically inferior to Wendell.

"Was there a reason you wished to see me?" Wendell asked.

"Actually, it concerned your daughter." Percy admitted, looking at a blowfish in one of the tanks.

"My daughter?" Wendell asked, caught off guard.

"She goes to a boarding school, doesn't she?" Percy said casually as he lifted up the picture frame, his eyes lost in thought but Wendell didn't let that fool him.

"Yes." Wendell replied warily, not seeing where this was going.

"She'll be leaving once more next month, won't she?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Wendell repeated.

"The school is located in Wales, correct?"

Wendell paled. No one knew that, no one magical at least. The location of his daughter's school was a closely guarded secret, he was sure that he hadn't let it slip. He started to wonder if perhaps Percy Jackson was a wizard but discarded the idea. He'd met wizards, most of them didn't even know how to dress properly, let alone run a multi-billion dollar business.

"Any reason for the sudden interest in my daughter's education?" Wendell asked, trying to stop his oncoming panic attack.

For a second Wendell thought that he had overstepped his bounds but was thankful when Percy, still holding the picture, only smiled in response. "I have a friend over in England. She ran into a friend of your daughter's, it seemed that he had committed a criminal offense and she was on the committee who decided his fate. If I were you I would be more careful of who you let your daughter hang out with."

Wendell resisted the urge to punch his boss in the face and interrogate him on what he knew. He may be half his age but Percy Jackson had power, enough power to make sure that Wendell and his family were living on the streets.

Percy looked up at Wendell. "Remind me again what you used to do before working here."

"A Dentist." Wendell replied.

Percy nodded. "And why was it that you chose to leave that profession behind?"

Wendell fumed, the man knew full well that he didn't 'choose' anything.

"I was accused of using experimental treatment on my daughter to reduce the size of her teeth." Wendell gritted out.

"And did you?" Percy asked infuriatingly.

Wendell was panicking on how to answer that question when his boss put the frame back down onto the desk. It was a picture of two people, one of the people was the man before him but much younger. He looked so much more carefree, happier even. He wore an orange t-shirt which had the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. He had his arm on the shoulder of a girl with blonde hair who seemed to be around the same age as him. She too also sported the same orange t-shirt and both of them were standing in front of what seemed to be a large farmhouse.

Wendell was glad for the subject change.

"Who's that?" Wendell asked, causing his employer to stop in his tracks. Wendell immediately realized his mistake when Percy slowly turned his head towards him.

"Get out." The 18 year old said quietly.

"Sir, I'm-" Wendell tried to apologise while also simultaneously backing out of the room slowly.

"GET OUT!" Percy yelled, causing Wendell to run out of the room and book the first ticket back to England.

* * *

Percy stepped into the room which was occupied by several water nymphs and a young woman sleeping on the bed. Near the bed was a blue armchair which looked like it had been used quite a few times.

"Leave us." Percy said to the water nymphs. The nymphs immediately started to head for the door but Percy stopped one of them. "Pack everything up. We'll be relocating in a few days." He told the woman who only nodded in response.

Left alone, Percy sat on the armchair, sighing. He looked at the woman lying in the bed, forcing back the tears in his eyes which always seemed to start whenever he looked at her prone form. He grabbed one of her hands, holding it for comfort.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said, his voice croaking. "How have you been?" Like always there was no response. "I had another boring day at the office. Well almost. Turns out one of my employees has a witch for a daughter. You remember the magic users don't you? The mortals blessed by Hecate? Lou Ellen has been over in England, making sure that the magic users aren't causing much of a problem. She said she's having a bit of trouble with that so I've decided that I'm going to move over there to make sure that everything's going alright. Apparently there's some dark wizard making trouble, calls himself Voldemort. What kind of name is that? I know what your thinking. I shouldn't be getting involved in another war."

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes, making a quick look around the room to make sure no one had seen him crying.

"But that's the thing. I have nothing else to do. Everything just seems boring, even fighting the occasional monster doesn't have the same kick as it used to. I thought that it was because I'm getting stronger but that's not it at all." He looked at Annabeth, his eyes filled with pure emotion. "When you were around nothing was boring. I could find adventure and amazement in everything because I always had you by my side. Now that you're gone, well I don't mean to sound cliché but, life just seems kind of pointless."

He leaned back in his chair, entering the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Percy watched as Luke unstrapped his amour, ready to stab himself in what Percy assumed was his mortal point. It was finally going to end, everything would be alright. Percy allowed himself to lower Riptide, his body weakening from exhaustion.

Before Luke could perform the deed however Kronos took over his body. Too fast for Percy to react Kronos had crossed the room and had stuck his scythe in Annabeth's abdomen. Percy just stared, unable to believe what had occurred in the span of a few seconds, he willed himself to wake up, believing it all to be nothing but a nightmare.

When that didn't work he ran to Annabeth's side, pushing Luke out of the way who stumbled into Grover and knocked him out in the process. This seemed to break Luke out of Kronos's control but Percy didn't care about that, instead he held Annabeth's head in his hands. Her eyes were starting to flicker, he could see the life vanishing away from her.

"Annabeth, come on." Percy said, tears spilling out of his, one of the rare few times that the son of Poseidon could feel water. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get you healed and you're going to be alright."

"You...always were...a terrible...liar." She managed to croak out weakly, her breathing beginning to sound ragged.

"Annabeth, please-" Percy started.

"Shhh Percy." Annabeth interrupted. "Listen...to me. The world...needs...the gods." She coughed up some blood. "Never forget...that. But I'll always need you...more." She managed to smile weakly at him. "Not as much as you'll need me, of course." Her eyes began to close and Percy shook her head to make sure she stayed awake.

"Annabeth!" He cried out. "Wake up!" He pleaded. "DON'T LEAVE ME" He cried out. "Come on, STAY WITH ME!" He shouted, hoping to wake her from her current state. It didn't work. "I-I love you!" He said, hoping that the words which he had wanted to say in what seemed like forever would wake her up. Instead they just seemed to stir her the tiniest bit, so small that Percy didn't know whether or not he imagined it.

"Percy..." Another voice called him.

Percy turned to come face to face with Luke who seemed to be struggling to contain Kronos. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- ARRRGGGHH" He screamed into the air, his back arching. He looked at Percy once again. "Under-Under my l-left arm, the Achilles spot." He managed to let out before he was engulfed by a golden energy.

The golden energy seemed to swirl around Luke, transforming his body before Percy's very eyes. Within seconds where Luke once stood, now stood a being who Percy hated with every fibre of his body.

He was humanoid in shape but that was the only comparison Percy could make. This was due to the fact that he was covered from head to toe in armour so Percy was unable to see what his face looked like. For a brief second Percy wondered why his body wasn't burning up but then attributed it to the curse of Achilles.

"Ahh, Percy Jackson. It is good to finally meet you, face to face." When the armored being spoke it was with a deep and low voice.

Percy didn't say anything, instead he felt his blood boil, his anger increase, and his muscles started to rejuvenate themselves. He felt himself reach a level of awareness that he didn't know was possible, his senses were heightened to an impossible level and Percy looked the Titan Lord straight in the eye.

He spoke no words, none could be formed in his mouth, not with his current state of emotion. Instead he readied himself to fight Kronos though he knew it was a hopeless cause. He would never be able to defeat the Titan by himself.

There was no sense to it. It was physically impossible.

Percy glanced once again at Annabeth's prone form and grit his teeth. What made sense didn't matter. What was impossible no longer mattered. All that mattered was that Annabeth was gone! And the monster that had done that was in front of him!

Percy rushed at the Titan Lord. Any tactician would tell him to move out of the way, but Percy was now beyond reason and thought. His power was making him move solely on instincts now.

The Lord of Time, ironically, did not have enough time to get out of the demigod's path. Within just the span of five seconds Percy had crossed the room and had struck his sword at the Titan Lord. Kronos of course deflected the blade, but just barely. Beneath his helmet Kronos' eyes narrowed.

He swung his scythe but Percy was too fast, he struck at Kronos, this time successfully landing a blow, the pure force in it causing Kronos to fly out of the throne room. Annabeth and Grover were now out of immediate danger but Percy was still in the front lines. Before Kronos could get up Percy shot straight at him once again, not even giving Kronos a chance to recuperate. This time Kronos was nearly sent over the edge of Olympus but before Percy could attack him while he was down Kronos stood back up.

Kronos glanced over the edge of Olympus to see that there were no monsters left, all of them having been sent back to Tartarus by the demigods. "50 Demigods, Kronos." Percy stated. "50 Demigods, just children, managed to defeat your entire army of monsters, all of who had thousands of years of experience. And it only took three days." Percy had a manic glint in his eyes now. "What hope did you have against the gods?"

"YOU DARE!" Kronos roared at the son of Poseidon. Percy gave no response, he didn't have any energy to waste talking. Instead he once again struck his sword at Kronos. When Kronos blocked his attack Percy attacked again, and again, and again. Every hit was delivered in the blink of an eye and Kronos could barely block them all. Percy felt his arms tire but he didn't care, he'd keep fighting for all eternity if he had to, this..thing had to pay for what it had done to Annabeth, for what it had done to everyone, all of his cousins, all of his family, none of them were going to go unavenged.

As if fate somehow knew this Percy managed to get in a lucky hit, his sword colliding with the lower part beneath Kronos' left arm, where Luke had indicated his Achilles spot was. The Titan howled in agony, not willing to believe that he had been defeated by a mere demigod.

His armour then dematerialized, leaving his face bare for the world to see. It was a sight which Percy would never forget, words could not describe how gruesome the being before him. Kronos' voice had always sounded calm and calculated, but the thing in front of him looked every bit like the monster he had learned about in myths, even the other Titans looked like movie stars compared to him.

Kronos looked at Percy in sheer disbelief.

"Impossible. No man, god or demigod, no man can defeat me by himself." Kronos huffed, struggling against his body to stand up.

Percy glared at Kronos with anger. "You bring your army to my city. You kill my best friend! You threaten my family with death and slavery! You should have stayed in Tartarus." Kronos tried to whack his scythe at Percy but the demigod just grabbed it with his hand and threw it over Olympus, down to the streets below.

"This is blasphemy!" Kronos cried out. "This is madness."

"Madness...?" Percy trailed off quietly.

In that moment, despite all his anger in the current situation Percy couldn't help but remember an incident years ago. He, Annabeth and Grover had gone to see a Greek movie, Grover had had to leave halfway through due to his weak bladder and Percy and Annabeth enjoyed pointing out everything that was incorrect in the movie. Despite this however Annabeth had greatly enjoyed the viewing.

He then looked at Kronos with determination. "THIS! IS! OLYMPUS!" He shouted at the Titan Lord, kicking him square in the chest, causing him to topple over the side of Olympus, all the way back down to Tartarus.

Kronos had been defeated.

* * *

"Any gift?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy only had to think about it for a second, and even then that was because of the time it took to utter the one syllable word.

"No."

The council went silent. The gods frowned at each other like they might have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are...turning _down_ our very generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"No." Percy repeated. "Instead," he turned to look at Hades, trying to avoid Athena who was cradling her daughter's head in her hands, sobbing in front of the Olympian council. "I want Hades to give Annabeth back."

Once again, silence filled the throne room, even Athena's sobbing had stopped. Hades was the first to respond.

"I can't do that, besides there are laws-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Percy yelled at him. "I JUST DEFEATED KRONOS! DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME?" He asked the God of the Dead. "I'll walk into the Underworld and drag her out if I have to!" He said to the throne room.

Zeus held up his hand, wanting silence if only to stop his pounding headache.

"What my dear brother was trying to say is that he doesn't have control over Annabeth's soul. Because of the nature of Kronos' weapon her soul went straight to Tartarus instead." Athena's sobs started again, the calm and composed Goddess of Wisdom which Percy had witnessed many times was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a mother who was grieving for her daughter.

"Tartarus it is then." Percy murmured as he began to walk out of the throne room. He began to formulate a plan in his mind, just like Annabeth always did. He'd take Mrs O'Leary to the Underworld and from there he'd go to Tartarus. He would jump into the pit and once he found Annabeth they would both climb out of the pit somehow.

Before he could leave the throne room however a weak voice called out.

"Percy."

The boy turned around, finding the source of the voice to be Apollo. He looked tired and weary, most likely still reeling from the death of his son, Will Solace.

"She's not dead."

The room immediately broke out into pandemonium, some gods claiming that Apollo was wrong while others demanded that he heal Annabeth immediately.

"QUIET!" Zeus bellowed. He turned to Apollo. "Why haven't you healed her yet then?" He questioned.

"Because I can't heal her, not by myself at least. We all have to try and heal her at once, Kronos' blade is too powerful for me to counteract by myself." He took a deep breath and sighed. "But there's a catch too. If we do try and heal her then we risk fading forever."

The gods began to once again argue with one another, trying to decide the pros and cons of reviving Annabeth.

"That's my wish." Percy whispered so quietly that almost none of the gods heard him.

"Percy," His father tried to console. "You don't know what you're asking of-" Poseidon was interrupted by his younger brother.

"No." Zeus said simply.

Percy got mad then. He got mad at Zeus for not even thinking about helping Annabeth. He got mad at his father for not even trying to understand his son. But most of all he became mad at himself because he realized that he was asking for too much from them after all.

"Father!" Athena cried. Zeus held up his hand.

"I will not let this be your wish Perseus, instead we shall all heal Athena's daughter, no wish or gift required."

Everyone stared at Zeus in shock, Thalia and Nico pinched themselves to make sure that they weren't dreaming. Apollo and Hermes fell out of their thrones, Aphrodite messed up her make up, Ares accidentally impaled himself on his sword and, well you get the point.

Then Zeus further surprised everyone by doing something that nobody thought he was ever capable of.

He smiled.

Percy decided that he should go to Tartarus anyway just to make sure that it hadn't frozen over.

"It's not just you who we have to repay, we owe a lot to Athena's daughter. As a matter of fact, I recall many times where her mother has heard her complaining that you wouldn't even be able to tie your shoe laces without her. I hoped that she was only exaggerating."

Zeus looked down at Percy's feet and the young demigod felt himself blush when he noticed that his laces had come undone during his battle with Kronos.

"Uhh- no it's just that-well-" Percy found himself stammering. "It was Kronos!" He blurted out.

Zeus nodded sagely. "Of course." Zeus said, as if talking to a child. "The Titan Lord took a break from trying to skewer you with his scythe to untie your shoe laces. Now it all makes sense." Zeus managed to hold his composure for a few seconds before he and the other gods, including Poseidon, burst out into laughter. Even Athena managed out a chuckle or two.

"But nevertheless." Zeus held out his palm in front of him, as did all the other Olympians. A small spherical orb of blinding white energy formed in the hands of the gods. The orb travelled from their hands into Annabeth's body, making her chest rise for a few seconds before going back down.

"Everyone still all godly?" Hades asked, summoning a skeleton for good measure.

"Still as hot as ever." Apollo said, manipulating a miniature sun in his hands.

"Still as fast as the Flash." Hermes commented, speeding in and out of the throne room in the blink of an eye.

Apollo went over to check on Annabeth but when he looked at Percy his face was pale.

"She's in a coma." Apollo said as Percy felt his heart plummet. "I don't know how long she'll stay like that, could be weeks, could be months, might even be years." The god commented, causing some of the gods to look on mournfully.

"But she will wake up, won't she?" Percy asked, resisting the urge to run over to Annabeth and shove her mother and Apollo out of the way.

"Yes, it might take a while but she will eventually wake up."

Percy walked back to the gods, all of whom looked at him in sympathy, even Ares and Dionysus. They knew what it was like to be in love, Dionysus with Ariadne and Ares with Aphrodite.

"Your one wish my son." Poseidon said to him.

Percy looked at all the gods, he thought about Luke and Ethan. He thought about all the unclaimed back at camp, all the people who had died in the war. He thought about Hades' bitterness and Hestia's kindness. He thought about Annabeth's last words and he realized what he had to do.

"I wish for Utopia."

The gods stared at him for a few seconds, some shifting uncomfortably, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Poseidon asked, sharing looks with his brothers.

Percy took a deep breath and readied himself. "From now on I want you to properly recognise the children of the gods. Al the children...of _all_ the gods."

He looked at each of the Olympians. "No more undetermined children," He said. "I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

The Olympians seemed like they wanted to interrupt. "No more overcrowding in the Hermes cabin. The minor gods should also all have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. If they did then perhaps they wouldn't have risen against you."

Now Percy looked at Hades and Hestia. "And I want you to reinstate Hades and Hestia into the council."

Hades gave a surprised look at Percy, and Hestia just smiled warmly at him.

Zeus looked like he was about to object, but then, looking into his older siblings faces he couldn't help but admit that he had missed them on Olympus. Hestia may tend the hearth from time to time but she spent most of her time in Camp Half-Blood. Besides, Poseidon's sense of humour was awfully dry, ironic considering that he was the God of the Sea.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked. All the gods raised their hands.

"WOOOHOOO!" Hades whooped into the air. "I'm back baby!" He went around the thrones, high-fiving everyone as he did so.

Nico stared in shock at his father, trying to comprehend what was happening. He decided that the best course of action was to pass out.

"Hades, act your age!" Hestia ordered.

"Sorry sis." Hades said, trying to ignore his brother's sniggers.

Percy, trying to shake the image of a teenage Hades, was not done yet though.

"And one more thing." He called out to the gods.

"Yes?" Zeus asked exasperatedly.

"It's time for the gods to come out of the shadows."

* * *

Over the course of his life as a demigod Pery had had various sorts of dreams, most of them classifying as 'nightmares'. Most nights he was afraid to go to sleep for fear of what he might see. You see, demigod dreams were different, they were almost never fake. The events in them always related to something happening in the real world and since the real world was so dark Percy got the pleasure of seeing it up close and personal.

But he'd never had a dream like this, one second he was sitting at the Poseidon table by himself in his dream (Fairly boring as dreams go) when suddenly Annabeth sat next to him.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, his mouth dry. He couldn't believe it, she was there, with him!

"Well, who were you expecting? The Tooth Fairy?" She said with that knowing smile of hers.

"But you're-" Percy started but didn't know what to say. "And I'm-" Percy paused. "How are you-" He once again trailed off.

"One at a time seaweed brain. We don't want your kelp head overheating." Annabeth said, smiling at Percy's stammering.

Noticing that her friend had yet to form words she decided to fill him in.

"Yes, I know I'm in a coma." She answered his first half formed question. "I know your dreaming." She answered his second question. "Well, as for how, it seems that Morpheus seems to think that he owes you a favour, what with making sure that he got a cabin here at camp and what not. Everyone that you're seeing around you," She indicated Grover and Juniper, Chiron and various other campers. "They're all real, not a figment of your imagination. Right now they're all asleep and we're all sharing a state consciousness."

"So you'll always be here when I fall asleep?" Percy asked.

"Always." She replied.

That news certainly excited Percy, he wouldn't have to have nightmares anymore! And on top of that he got to spend time with Annabeth! He then proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened since Kronos was defeated, from his wish to Rachel becoming the Oracle.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Annabeth said. "Happy birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

He stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"

Percy was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to him, but she was right. he had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning he'd made the choice to give Luke the knife and then defeat Kronos in single combat. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and he hadn't even thought about the fact that it was his birthday.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," He said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

He thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

They cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. Annabeth sat next to Percy, and they both watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy noticed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

Percy brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," He said, trying not to dwell on Annabeth's battered body lying in the throne room, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." Percy's throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

He looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," Percy complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed him, Percy had the feeling his brain was melting right through his body.

Percy could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind them growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted them both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy? Not even in a dream?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried the couple down the hill, but they kept them close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and Percy couldn't help laughing too, even though his face was completely red.

They held hands right up to the moment they dumped the two in the water.

Afterward, Percy had the last laugh. He made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Their friends kept waiting for them to come up, but hey-when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

**AN: Admit it, you all thought Percy was a necrophiliac when you read the second scene. (Please don't report me for using that word :)**

**The way the whole dream thing works is that everyone in the dream is real. For example, Clarisse and Connor are sleeping which means that they are able to access that dreamscape and are able to interact with Percy and Annabeth. That is also the real Annabeth, not some weird hallucination like I did in Anthony Stark and the Iron Teen. Since she's in a coma she's in the dreamscape 24/7.**

**The incident where Wendell Granger (Wendell is the name Hermione gave her dad in DH when she obliviated him, it;s the only one I could find) was accused of reducing the size of his daughter's teeth is when Hermione got Madame Pomfrey to shrink them.**

**Anyone catch the (Modified) 300 quotes?**

**I know the last was copied almost word for word in the book but I wanted that scene to be in my story.**

**Not much Harry Potter but there will be lots more in the next chapter. There will also be no more flashbacks.**

**If there's anything you want to see in the story then make sure you review. If there's not then make sure to review anyway. Reviews are like caffeine, they're addicting and make me hyper, and you'll love me when I'm hyper.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you really have to scare the man half to death?" Annabeth asked as she threw a stone into the lake, watching it bounce several times.

"But come on." Percy whined. "The look on his face was worth it! And he was so asking for it, sticking his nose where it didn't belong."

Annabeth shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So how are you settling into Hogsmeade?"

Percy frowned. "The locals are kind of weird. I went round to this one guys house and he didn't have a TV! No TV! What do they do all day long? How do they survive?" Percy cried out.

"TV isn't isn't that important, Percy."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, like you could go without watching _Grand Designs_."

Annabeth blushed furiously. "That's different. At least I actually learn something."

"Hey! I learn a lot of things. I learned that going back in your own timeline is dangerous. I learned what a Paradox is. I learned what the Time Vortex is. I learned-" Annabeth cut Percy off.

"You've been watching _Doctor Who_ again, haven't you?"

At Percy's sheepish look she sighed. "At least you're not quoting it."

"It's been two years. You're never going to let that go, are you?"

In reply, Annabeth just gave Percy a smirk

"Let go...?" She trailed off mockingly, causing a sigh to escape Percy's lips.

"THIS! IS! BLACKMAIL!" She cried out.

"Oh, is it?" Percy asked, throwing his stones aside.

Annabeth noticed Percy outstretching his hands, then noticed the hill which they were on.

"Percy Jackson! Don't you-" Percy went at her, causing both him and Annabeth to roll down the hill, both of them giggling and laughing at each other.

When they finally stopped rolling Percy was on top of Annabeth.

"I win." He said.

"No you don't." Annabeth said as she pushed Percy off her and went on top of him instead.

Thy both stared into each others eyes before they leaned in, their lips just inches apart when-

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke Percy up from where he was sleeping on the couch. Percy tried to hold in his irritation when he heard the knocking continue. The water nymphs all turned to look at him, silently asking weather or not to open the door. Percy, after some deliberation, decided to get the door himself. The nymphs just continued to tend to the house.

When Percy opened the door he was faced with a man wearing some of the oddest clothes that he had ever seen, and that was saying something since Percy had seen the Minotaur in its pajamas. The old man in front of him wore robes, something which was not entirely unexpected considering where he was. What struck him as odd though were the colours of the robes. The majority of the Wizarding population preferred dark colours such as black and grey. The man before him had bright specks of purple on his attire.

"Hello," The man said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

So that explained the fashion statement. Lou had mentioned Dumbledore's...eccentricity.

Percy noticed that the man was still waiting for Percy to introduce himself. He didn't.

"What's the difference?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore was thrown for a loop. "Huh?" He said quite unintelligibly. Another reason for his slow reaction was because Percy's accent was distinctly that of an American's. But that couldn't be right.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Percy explained. "What's the difference?"

Dumbledore rubbed his chin, an amused twinkle in eyes. "I've never been asked that before. Well the answer is that there is no difference. We just have a fondness for alliteration is all Mr..." Dumbledore trailed off, fishing for a name.

"Jackson." Percy said, outstretching his hand for the headmaster to shake. "Percy Jackson. Please, come in."

The headmaster followed Percy into the living room, observing the modern appliances such as the microwave, TV and washing machine. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed the servants in the house, all of whom were human.

Percy and Dumbledore both sat down on the sofa. Dumbledore kept wiggling his body, trying not to embarrass himself by showing how difficult it was to remain on the sofa without falling off.

"Are you a Muggle-born, Mr Jackson?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"Half-Blood." Percy replied, the hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

Dumbledore nodded his head, not quite getting the joke. "Well, I thought you should know, Muggle appliances do not work in Hogsmeade due to the large amount of magic in the-"

Percy picked up a remote, looked at it for a second then pressed the button. Immediately, the TV screen blared to life.

"_And in other news, the Empire State Building has been shut down temporarily due to construction, similar to two years ago when-_" The reporter onscreen said before Percy turned the TV off again.

Dumbledore stared at the machine in shock, not because of what it could do. He already knew what a TV was. No, what shocked him was the fact that it actually worked!

"Well done Mr Jackson." Dumbledore complimented. "You've somehow managed to make technology work in the presence of magic. Care to tell me how you accomplished this? Many of the Muggle-borns would be delighted to know how they can replicate this."

Percy shook his head "Family secret." He once again smirked at a joke which Dumbledore was still not getting.

Dumbledore nodded his head before looking at the nearest water nymph, not that he knew that that's what they were. To his eyes they seemed just like any other human.

"I noticed that you employ humans as servants." Dumbledore tried not to let his distaste be shown, they probably had different customs over in America.

Percy stiffened. "Was there a reason you came headmaster? Or was it just to comment on my TV and staff?"

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that he would most likely get no information out of the boy.

"Well you see here young Percy, you're new to Hogsmeade. In fact you're the first person to move here since the Witch Hunts. We were hoping that you may come up to the castle, introduce yourself to the students. That way they wouldn't be as shocked to see you when they are on Hogsmeade visits." Dumbledore explained, studying Percy's face.

Percy's first inclination was to decline the invitation, he wasn't really much for socializing. But then he recalled why he was in Hogsmeade in the first place and what Lou Ellen wanted him to do. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just stay locked up in his house for the rest of time and ignore the mission.

"OK, September 1st, right?" Percy asked for confirmation regarding the day of the opening feast.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "I'm happy that you can make it, I look forward to seeing you at the feast."

Dumbledore stood up, ready to leave. Before he did however, he questioned Percy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what school did you go to?" Dumbledore asked.

The other man gave a small smile. "I've never really been one for schools. I spent most of my time in a Camp."

When Percy saw Dumbledore opening his mouth he continued.

"Exclusively for Half-Bloods."

Dumbledore frowned, not liking the blatant discrimination against non Half-bloods. Nevertheless, he left Percy's house with a smile, trying not to let his discomfort be known to the other man.

A minutes walk away from Percy's house he stopped, seemingly for no reason.

"Well Albus?" A voice spoke from nowhere. "Is he a Death Eater or not?"

The space in front of Dumbledore seemed to shimmer for a second before a cloak was pulled from the sky, revealing Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin - or rather beard - in contemplation.

"I'm not quite sure, old friend." Dumbledore said. "On the one hand he uses human servants, something which no Death Eater does." Moody made his disdain for the servitude be known when he muttered. "But on the other hand he seems to take great pride in being a Half-blood and was apparently raised in a place strictly forbidden to non Half-bloods."

"Even to Pure-bloods?" Moody asked, his good eye widening.

"I assumed so."

"Do you think Voldemort's making himself an army of Half-bloods? The scum probably took them from their homes."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not sure what to think. Tom had always taken great stock in blood, but perhaps he does not rank it the same as others do. He may believe that Pure-bloods are inferior to Half-bloods, probably taking into account that he himself is a Half-blood. But I find it hard to believe that Tom would have the patience to train children, especially ones that use Muggle technology."

"What do we do?" Moody asked.

"We get ready." Dumbledore replied. "Reach out to your friends. See what you can find on young Mr Jackson."

* * *

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," Dumbledore said, bowing to Umbridge after her speech. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and _I_ grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron and Hermione's mini spat.

Hermione and Ron turned once again to the staff table to see a man with dark hair and green eyes standing next to Dumbledore, looking as if this was the last place he wanted to be. He looked as if he only recently graduated from Hogwarts.

"Blimey mate," Ron whispered to Harry. "He looks like he could be your twin."

Hermione snorted.

Ron looked at her, slightly indignant. "What?"

"Just because he has black hair and green eyes doesn't mean that he looks like Harry. If you dyed your hair and wore contacts do you think you'll look like Harry?"

Ron pulled his head back, looking confused. "Why would I kill my hair? And what the bloody hell are contacts?"

Hermione just sighed before turning to Harry. "Just ignore him Harry." Hermione then looked at the man next to Dumbledore. "He's a lot more tanned than you are, he has a different facial structure to you and his eyes aren't even the same shade as yours!" Hermione decided that it wouldn't be nice to point out how much more muscle the stranger had in comparison to Harry.

Harry just nodded, trying not to redirect Hermione's anger at himself.

"Just don't get any ideas about lost twins or Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived or neglectful Lily and James. And don't even think about Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger bashing!"

Harry and Ron both stared at her like she'd gone mental but decided to ignore it.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't just said a load of things that didn't make sense. "But he does look a bit familiar." She mused.

"Of course he looks familiar, he looks like-" Ron started to say.

"He does not look like Harry!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Shh guys, Dumbledore's talking again." Harry once again stopped Ron and Hermione from quarreling, thanking Dumbledore's timing.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce the new resident in Hogsmeade, Percy Jackson." Dumbledore gestured at Percy at which point the student body gave their usual monotone clapping.

"That's Percy Jackson?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"My dad works for him in America."

"Your dad works in America?" Ron asked.

"He comes home for the weekends and doesn't have work in the summer holidays."

Harry thought for a second. "But isn't your dad a Muggle? I thought he was a dentist."

Hermione looked a bit confused. "He is a Muggle. As for him being a dentist well, he never said why he suddenly started working for Mr Jackson but most people would jump at the chance to work for him."

"Why's that?" Ron queried.

"He's quite rich, he and his cousins own the planet."

Ron and Harry both spat out their pumpkin juice upon hearing this. Luckily it missed Hermione by inches.

"WHAT!" They both asked, attracting a few stares.

Hermione took a while to respond, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "He and his cousin's, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo just turned up two years ago and started buying everything they could get their hands on. di Angelo bought out every single mine, underground cavern and graveyard. He also owns Hollywood for some reason. Grace got into the business of buying airspace. No one goes anywhere in the air without her knowing about it. And Percy Jackson, well he owns every drop of water on the planet."

Harry and Ron had their mouths hanging open at Hermione's explanation. These people made the Malfoys' sound like the Weasleys'! Harry, who had grown up with nothing but scraps and Dudley's hand-me-downs, couldn't help but envy the comfortable lives which these people no doubt lived. Ron, who had grown up in a house where there was barely enough food to go around instantly felt jealousy at the cousins.

"Sounds like a bunch of Malfoys' to me." Ron grumbled into his food.

Hermione looked deep in thought. "But he can't be a wizard though, at least, he can't be both American and a wizard."

"And why's that?" Harry asked, though he had to admit, he'd always wondered why no schools from America had come to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione gave them both a tired look. "Don't you two ever pick up a book? There are no magical schools in the states. All the wizards and witches were killed in the witch hunts."

Harry and Ron both looked horrified.

"I thought they all escaped." Harry asked, remembering reading about the witch hunts in his earlier years at Hogwarts.

"You only read the glossed up version. Do you really think that the Muggles would have let the wizard or witch keep their wands. And without our wands we're powerless."

Harry felt something clutch at his stomach. He felt himself become sick. He'd thought it was funny how wizards constantly evaded Muggles, now to hear that Muggles had been killing them all these years? It just made him all the more scared of the Dursleys'.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Ron's voice

"Looks like Jackson's talking."

* * *

Percy was really beginning to wonder if Dumbledore wasn't Chiron in disguise, the two men were practically identical in terms of mannerisms. Dumbledore's however was a tad more forceful than Percy's mentor, the man seemed to want to know everything about everyone. Percy however judged that the old wizard was more or less a good person.

To his right he noticed the Umbridge woman looking at him speculatively, something which irritated Percy to no end. He'd been told by Lou that Umbridge was a staunch supporter against all things non Pure-blood. She was probably trying to figure out what Percy's ancestry was, something which the man in question couldn't help but snort at. She could keep guessing for all of time, she'd never be correct.

What threw Percy for a loop was another uncanny resemblance between two people. Umbridge distinctly reminded Percy of Mrs Dodds, AKA Alecto the Fury, AKA one of the many monster who wanted to see him dead. But then he rethought that opinion, Alecto was much more ugly.

"Well then..." Percy trailed off, unsure of what to say. When in the presence of people older than him he had the tendency to act more than a bit arrogant and narcissistic, not to mention an all round jerk. But he couldn't be like that to kids, they reminded him too much of his family back at camp.

"Looks like I'll be your new neighbor." This raised a few chuckles within the student body and a frown from Umbridge. Percy carried on. "I remember what it was like to be your age, to be kids and enjoy yourself." Percy couldn't help but notice the snort which came from one of the tables, in particular from a boy who looked remarkably like himself.

"For the Muggle-borns in the room," Percy started. "I remember what it was like to first find out about...magic." He said after a short pause which was unnoticeable to all but a few. "The wonder which you felt when you discovered that there were forces greater than yourself at work. The fear which you experienced when you were scared to accept yourself. If you ever need anyone to talk to then feel free to have a chat with me if you ever see me."

Dumbledore had a large smile on his face when the students clapped at Percy's speech. What Umbridge noted with a hint of disdain was that the applause were more more enthusiastic than the ones which she herself received. She decided that the boy needed a lesson in humility.

"Hem, _hem_," She said in her usual conversation starter. The majority of the students mentally groaned in their heads. _Here we go again_. They all thought.

Percy looked at her for a few seconds then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue device. He then proceeded to hand the device to Umbridge.

The woman stared at the object in bafflement. "What's this?"

Percy smirked. "An inhaler. That should really help with your Asthma."

Though Umbridge had no idea what an 'inhaler' or 'Asthama' were, she decided that they must be something very insulting due to the fact that the Muggle-borns and Half-bloods in the room were laughing, presumably at her. Even some of the staff were attempting to conceal their laughter.

She stared at the object in her hand and threw it at Percy, aiming for his head. The man managed to surprise her by catching it swiftly.

"It's obvious by the way you talk that you are nothing but a Mudblood!" She said vehemently, her mouth practically foaming. Many of the students gasped at the slur. Before Dumbledore could reprimand Umbridge for her appalling table manners he decided to see how the young man would respond.

Percy once again just threw that infuriating grin at her. "Half-Blood, actually." He said. This only seemed to enrage Umbridge further but she forced herself to sit back down in her chair. This was due mostly to the fact that Dumbledore had focused his gaze towards her, making her rather uncomfortable.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going home." Percy then snapped his fingers, causing his body to disintegrate into water. The water then flew up into the air, giving the impression of a fast forwarded water cycle to the Muggle-born students.

In the silence that followed, you could hear one person talk. "But Hermione said you can't apparate in Hogwarts." The ginger haired boy said helplessly.

* * *

"He didn't apparate." Hermione said in the Gryffindor common room, sitting down on the sofa with Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean he didn't apparate?" Ron said. "You saw the guy, one second he was there and the next he was gone."

Hermione huffed. "Honestly Ronald. I really do think that you need Harry's glasses." Ron huffed and Harry attempted to hide his amusement. "No, what he did was some form of self transfiguration. But to do it on that scale! And wandlessly too!" She shook her head in amazement.

"Self transfiguration, isn't that like animagus?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "Animagus generally takes longer to achieve and doesn't tax your magical reserves. With self transfiguration you can turn yourself into anything but it puts a lot of strain into your magic."

"So that guys powerful." Ron said, summing up Hermione's explanation.

"Extremely." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, the guy seems alright enough." Harry commented but then noticed Hermione looking uncomfortable. "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I'm not sure if this is true but my dad told me a few weeks ago, he might have misunderstood or something, I'm not really sure maybe..." She started rambling, causing Harry to mentally face palm.

"Spit it out woman!" Ron cried out.

Hermione glared at Ron. "I think that Percy Jackson may be mentally unhinged."

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Come again?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated with having to explain everything to Harry and Ron. Harry really should keep up with the Muggle world.

"Mad, crazy, bonkers, off his rocker. You get the point." She said.

"But the bloke seemed alright!" Ron said once he got over his initial shock.

"And that's the thing. My dad said that sometimes he'd be all fun and joking but other times he's downright evil. He fired a guy for delivering a report to his house and he nearly did the same to my dad just for looking at a picture."

"Sounds like the guy just has mood swings." Harry said, he knew how he was like that sometimes.

Hermione shook her head. "But that's not all." She took a deep breath. "He's got a record as well."

"What?" Ron cried out. "Dumbledore's letting a criminal stay in Hogsmeade?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think Dumbledore controls who goes into Hogsmeade."

Hermione continued on, ignoring the interruptions.

"When he was in sixth grade he talked about a teacher that didn't exist. Then there was a nationwide man hunt for him in the summer where he blew up several national monuments. Then in the year after that he nearly blew up the school and is rumored to have killed several of his classmates. The year after that he once again blew up his school and was once again rumored to have killed someone, this time a cheerleader. No one heard anything from him again until he and his cousin's showed up." Hermione recited, remembering the information which she had uncovered in the Public Records.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry said, standing up. "We've got to warn Dumbledore."

Hermione pulled Harry down, hissing. "He's Dumbledore, Harry. Do you really think he doesn't know who Percy Jackson is?"

Harry had to admit that was true. Dumbledore always seemed to know everything about everyone. Then a horrible realization hit him in the gut.

"Oh oh." Harry said, thinking those two words summed his feelings quite well.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"He could be a Death Eater." Harry stated.

"What?" Ron questioned, confused for a second.

"Think about it." Harry said. "A mysterious guy shows up in Hogsmeade, quite powerful and wants to be close to the students. He shows up right after Voldemort rises. Lets not forget he's crazy to boot."

"But he's a Half-blood!" Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Voldemort himself is a Half-blood."

Harry once again noticed Hermione shifting uneasily. "What is it now, Hermione?"

"Well there was something I forgot to mention before about the letter my dad gave me." Hermione said, not meeting Harry's eyes. "One of his friends is in the Wizengamot.

"The people that convicted me?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging.

"And here we thought he was a an alright bloke." Ron said.

"But why would Dumbledore let him into Hogwarts if he knows all this." Harry asked, still incorrectly assuming that Dumbledore actually knew anything about Percy Jackson.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "Maybe to keep a closer eye on him."

* * *

**AN: OK, I have quite a few things to say.**

**1. You probably noticed that I used "Half-Blood" and "Half-blood". The first one refers to Demigods and the second one is about wizards.**

**2. I just realised that I'm writing about a Harry Potter who isn't OOC. Let's face it, every time we write Harry Potter fanfiction we can never keep Harry the same as canon. Some times he's powerful, some times he's funny, some times he's smart. The real Harry Potter was none of those things. He was an average wizard, only excelling in DADA. He wasn't overly funny, he failed a few of his classes and he just didn't make you laugh the same way Percy did. Even the Harry in my Avengers crossover is imply a teenage Tony.  
**

**3. Harry is not a son of Poseidon and is not involved with the Greeks in any way.**

**4. You need to know how I got the idea for this fic. What I do every once in a while is go three days without sleep. Apparently when you do this your imagination goes crazy. Trust me, it works (You also get freaky hallucinations from it). The problem is when I did this I got flooded with tons of ideas, far too many for me to write. One of the ones that I will write about is another Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. I will still finish this one though.  
**

**5. In that one Harry will actually be Percy. You know the whole rebirth thing with isle of the blessed. Hermione will be Annabeth. Ron or Neville (Depending on votes and my mood at the time) will be Grover. The other characters will be revealed later.**

**Remember to review. Lets see if you can guess who's going to be reincarnated as who in my new Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. Here are the characters that will be reincarnated (Not counting the main three).  
**

**Juniper**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Katie Gardner**

**Travis Stoll**

**Connor Stoll**

**Nico di ANgelo**

**(Maybe) Silena Beuraguard **

**(Maybe) Charles Beckendorf**

**Review if you want anyone else.**


End file.
